Wicked Lips
by Wildkistune
Summary: Fred and George Weasley were the prankster kings of the school. They were known among students and teachers alike to never be too serious, and always have a joke ready to defuse even the more stressful of situations. It was one cold fall evening in their sixth year that the pranksters kings finally met their match...


**A/N- So I have had a bit of a block on writing for my other stories lately. I decided that the best way to get through it was to write a fun and light hearted one shot. Hope you enjoy!**

It was impossible for most in the school to tell the two Gryffindors apart. The acted the same in almost every way, often switching names just to confuse people further. They enjoyed these games greatly, but most were all in good fun.

Fred and George Weasley were the pranker kings of the school. They were known among students and teachers alike to never be too serious, and always have a joke ready to defuse even the more stressful of situations.

It was one cold fall evening in their sixth year that the prankers kings finally met their match...

The twins looked proudly at one another as they walked up the age line that kept them from putting their names in the goblet of fire.

"So Fred are you ready?" Fred asked his brother George.

"Well George I think I am." George replied happily as they both took up a vile of purple potion.

In perfect sync as they often moved, they downed the potion in one gulp. They smiled mischievously to those around them and looked for anyone that would question the wisdom of their next move. Of course one could always rely on Hermione to act as the know it all she was.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said smugly as she settled a book into her lap.

"Oh why not?" They asked in innocent unison.

"That is an age line, and you two still a few months of growing to do." Hermione pointed out knowingly.

"That is why we took the ageing potion Herms!" Fred told her happily.

"We just aged up a few months in one gulp!" George added with a wide grin.

She rolled her eyes as she obviously didn't think it would work, but the twins were not in the least bit deterred by her doubt.

As one they took a step over the line and grinned widely as they felt the simple trick had worked. They were about to shake hands when they were suddenly thrown back out of the circle.

Everyone was laughing at them and they were not sure why at first, not until they looked at each other that is. They each had a matching long gray beard. They started to laugh along with everyone else, pulling at each other's beards as if they would just come off.

The laughter settled down as the group from Beauxbatons came into the room. They followed their larger than life Headmistress to the goblet and most took no notice of the other student as they placed their names in the cup.

The girl at the girl at the very end of the line however glanced at Fred and George. Her liberant blue eyes lit up with mischievous as she saw them, and a wicked little smirk spread across her pixie like lips. She didn't look like many of the other girls from her school. Instead of being tall and willowy, she was shorter with an hourglass figure. Her hair seemed almost black in the dark light of the room.

The boys had been so caught up in the gleam in the girls eye, that so matched their own, that they did not notice when Professor Dumbledore moved up behind them.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley, what fine beards you have..."

* * *

A few weeks later they had all but forgotten about the girl. It had only been a moment distraction after all, and they had to make up for missing their chance at the Triwizard Cup.

Someone in the school it seemed was trying to take their title from them, and it was something that was constantly on Fred and George's mind. It started a few days after the drawing of the names, and had continued every few days since.

Either one or the other of them had been pranked by an unknown assailant. They couldn't even call it a proper prank war because the student never took credit for their jokes. This both irked and fascinated the twins. They spent much of their thought and energy on trying to figure out who it was.

"It is about time for another prank from the Tiger." Fred said as he looked around the dining hall. Since they had no idea who was pranking them they had given the person a code name.

"Do you think he would pull something at a mealtime?" George asked as he too was looking around the hall.

"It would up the ante from his other pranks, get us in front of the entire school." Fred pointed out and they both nodded in agreement.

"CONSTANT VILLANCE!" George said trying his best Mad-Eye impression.

They both started to laugh so hard at their own joke that they fell completely out of their seats. When they were finally calm enough to get back up they retook their seats and both in unison took large gulps of pumpkin voice.

"Did that taste funny to you Fred?" George asked with a from and looked at his brother.

"Yeah something.. familiar..." Fred answered before his eyes widened in horror. He looked at his brother as they both realized what they had just drank.

Before they could react and get out of sight their faces turned bright red, and soon after that steam blew out of their ears with a loud whistling sound. It seemed like everyone in the fall burst into laughter at once.

Being the constant show offs that they were they soon and took a bow not seeming the least bit embarrassed by the incident. Inside they knew they really needed to find out who the Tiger was, or they would lose their title for good.

Once the laughter died down Fred turned to a third year sitting next to him. "Did you see anyone near our drinks a few minutes ago?" he asked almost seriously.

"Anyone strange?" George added after a moment also looking at the kid.

"Well that dark haired Beauxbaton girl was flirting with Lee." he motioned to their best friend sitting across from them.

Both twins' eyes locked on their friend with a raised eyebrow. "This girl.." Fred started.

"She been talking to you a lot..." George continued

"Lately?" Fred finished.

Lee looked a bit paler to be receiving that kind of look from the twins. "Flewisha? She is friendly enough.. I wouldn't call it flirting though." he added as he gave the third year a look.

"Point her out." Fred ordered as the twins looked to the Ravenclaw table where all the Beauxbaton students usually sat. They were very quickly remembering the wicked lipped girl that had noticed before, but they needed to make sure they were right.

"She is..." Lee looked for her just so he could get the twin's attention off of himself. "Sitting next to Terry Boot." he finished and pointed them in the right direction.

She girl he pointed to had black hair, but her face was turned away from them. Their eyes bore into her head as they willed her to turn around. One of her classmates must have spotted them staring because they nudged her arm and pointed at the twins.

When she turned to look at them she smiled her wicked smile. She laughed to herself as her eyes locked with theirs and flew them each a teasing kiss. Yes, she was indeed the Tiger they had been searching for.

"But she is a girl!" Fred complained unable to take his eyes off of her.

"What a woman!" George pointed out and winked at Flewisha.

They only tore their eyes away from her to look at each other as a thought occurred to them both at the same time, as it often did.

"Dibs!" They said in unison and frowned.

"Well there is only one way to solve this Fred." George said as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Yes George." Fred confirmed with a firm nod.

"Duel to the death!" Said said in unison which made the students around them look at the twins with unease.

"Or we could always let her decide." George added and the both grinned.

* * *

At first they tried to impress her with charm, and style. The tactic got them nothing but more and more bold pranks from her. Then they decided there was only one way to the heart of a woman like Flewisha, get her back.

The prank war between the three of them over the next few weeks was filled with laughter and embarrassment for all sides. Fred and George did not have the edge of being twins in this war, because it soon became a three sided battle as they both wished to impress the visiting student.

It had been weeks since the war had began and neither of them had so much as gotten her to speak to them. The only time they heard her voice was when she was laughing at one or both of them. It only made them want her more.

It was a week until the Yule Ball and Fred was determined to ask her to be his date. If he timed things right he could get to her before his brother and win the race. He had studied her usual path to breakfast and has set up the prank perfectly. All he had to do now as wait to hear her beautiful laughter and spring out to gain his prize.

What he heard next was not the lovely laughter or screams of the maiden he was hunting, but a shriek of a much more masculine verity. When he turned to corner to see who had been caught in his heart shaped net he found his brother grinning sheepishly at him.

"I thought you and Lee were going for a morning fly?" Fred asked his hanging brother.

"I thought you wanted to stay in the common room to study." George pointed out with a mock scowl.

Suddenly the laughter that Fred had been seeking rang down the hallway, but it was coming from the wrong direction. They both turned to look at the raven haired beauty as she leaned against the wall, well out of range of Fred's trap.

"I thought you both much better tricksters than to come up with such silly lies." She said in a slight french accent.

'"Willyougototheyuleballwithme?" They both asked at once as they tried to beat the other.

She laughed again. "What?"

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" They asked again more slowly but still in sync. Fred turned to George and frowned as if it was all his brother's fault they were speaking at the same time. George returned the glare.

"Oui" She said and they both turned to look at her once more.

"Which one?" They asked at the same time, but this time they didn't seem to care.

"Why would I choose?"

* * *

The night of the yule ball arrived and both Fred and George dressed in nice dress robes. They had spent some of the own savings so they would not have to wear anything like the abomination Ron was sporting tonight.

Usually when they had a double date the would help each other get ready. They would straighten ties, flatten wrinkles, or point out smudges. Tonight they were trying to sabotage each other and talk the other out of even going.

It was odd to share a date, it had been something they have never tried before. Now they had switched dates halfway through the night on several occasions, but they didn't count that. Usually they would dress exactly the same on dates for that exact purpose.

Tonight they dressed in different colors, so that the other could not try to wrap Flewisha's opinion of them by pretending to be the other. Fred wore a deep red robe, while George wore a tan, almost gold, robe. They were both the same cut. The boys looked exactly the same except for the color of their robes.

"You know she is playing you two like a drum?" Lee asked from his place on the bed as he watched them fuss. "You never get so worked up about girls." he reminded them.

They both huffed and sat down on their own beds. Of course Lee was right, nothing had never worked the twins up as much as the wicked lipped, raven haired, goddess of pranks.

"I think that is all part of it." Fred pointed it out wisely.

"We don't know which direction we are going with her." George added with a frown.

"But it is always such a lovely game!" Fred continued and looked back at Lee to see if he understood the twin's meaning. He obviously didn't.

"Well maybe you two should think about cheating." Lee said after a moment as he wished his friends would stop fighting one another.

The twins looked at each other as they thought over the suggestion. The game was so much fun, but they knew how it was effecting them, how it was separating them from the person who understood them beyond any other, their brother.

"Cheating is such a strong word." Fred said as an idea came to him.

"We like to think of it as alternatively ruled." George continued as he watched his brother.

"So she wants us to fall all over one another for her amusement." Fred guessed and his brother nodded.

"So that is exactly what we don't do..." George agreed with a grin.

* * *

They were waiting in the entrance hall after most everyone else had gone into the ball and Flewisha had yet to appear. Fred had gone into the dance to make sure they had not missed her, and had come back reporting she was not there.

The front doors to the school opened as it had been on and off through the last hour. The time the one who opened the door had wicked lips and a mischievous smile. Time seemed to stand still for the twins as she looked around the hall before seeing them. She turned and her eyes lit up in joy as she made her way towards them.

She was ravishing that night. The sleeveless dress she wore was black as her hair, it hugged her body and showed her every beautiful curve. The couldn't really notice anything besides void black against milky white freckled shoulders.

She was standing in front of them before they knew what happened and she laughed her light and airy laugh as they seemed unable to speak.

"You both look handsome this evening." She complemented and waited for them to thaw from whatever had dazed the boys.

"You." Fred started and a grin formed on his lips.

"Look." George continued as a matching smile formed on his own.

"Absolutely." Fred continued

"Amazing." George finished before they both offered their arms to her.

She she took each arm offered the twins kissed her lightly on the cheek. They had spent some time deciding how they would handle this night. The only solution they could come up with is to enjoy it as much as possible and be a team in the date instead of competitors.

The night went by in flashes of laughter, dancing, laughter, drinks, and fun. She was intelligent as she was funny, and she seemed to understand their humor better than anyone else they had met.

When the end of the night came and smiled up at them both and kissed them each until they were breathless.

"You can't date both of us." They had told her seriously, something they had planned all night.

"We are not dating, we are having fun." She told them with another quick peck to the cheek before heading back to the giant carriage of her school.

"That didn't work Fred."

"I know George... I know."

* * *

Eleven years later...

It was right before a new year of Hogwarts which was always the busiest time at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. All the students new and old stocking up on the many delights George sold. He loved to walk through the store and help customers this time of year. Everyone was so excited and cheerful. It was almost like having his lost twin back again.

A small girl beside him pulled him out of his musing by tugging on his arm.

"Are those real love potions?" She asked pointing to the pink and red display.

He leaned knelt down so he could look more directly into the girl's eyes. "Yes they are my lady, but don't you think you are a bit short to like boys?" he asked teasingly.

Her bright brown eyes got a mischievous look that reminded him almost shockingly of his brother.

"Oh I wasn't planning on slipping it to a boy I liked." She informed him and then looked around and beckoned him closer. "It is for my brother." She said in a soft tone. "I am going to make him fall in love with a girl at school." She nodded firmly, her expression serious.

He laughed at her devious plan and shook his head. "Why would you ever do something like that?"

"He turned me blue a few weeks ago." She said with a pout as if that justified just about anything.

"Only because she dyed my hair blond a few weeks before that!" A redheaded boy said as he came up behind him.

When George saw the boy he couldn't help but stare for a moment. He could have been one of his many nephews if it wasn't for the blue eyes and feckless skin.

Even with their complaints about one another they greeted the other with a smile and the boy put his arm around his sister's shoulder. They couldn't have been far apart in age, and George wouldn't have thought twice if someone had told him they were twins.

"You two going to Hogwarts this year?" he asked, unsure of why really.

"Yes! I am going to be a Gryffindor!" they said in unison and looked at each other before laughing a light beautiful laugh that brought George back to his sixth year, and a girl that never would pick a twin.

"Why is that?" he asked as he shook off the odd feeling.

"Because Mama says it is the house that has the best laugh." They informed him with wicked smirks.

"Is that so?" George asked with a wide grin on his face. "Well you know my brother Fred and I were Gryffindors, and we were the funniest guys in the school."

"We will be the funniest of ALL TIME!" the challenged in unison.

"Oh well maybe I shouldn't be supplying the competition?" he teased them happily.

"Mama mama!" They called to someone behind him. George turned to look who they were calling to. The woman they were calling turned at the same time. He watched in a daze as he eyes lit up with mischief and a smirked formed on her wicked lips.

"George." She said in an air as if they were still seventeen.

"Flewisha." He said unable to keep back his own smile, before he frowned and looked at the kids in front of him. "Who's..." he started as he did the math in his head.

"Does it matter?"

The End.


End file.
